We Fight Like Hell
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: He wasn't insane. Not really anyways. He believed and saw things no one else could, except for a few. Harry Potter was not crazy. He just didn't belong. Would anyone be able to save him from his twisted fate and destiny? Would they want to?
1. Chapter 1

**We Fight Like Hell**

**A Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover**

**Chapter One**

**Lennox Institution For The Criminally Insane**

* * *

><p><strong>Author NoteDisclaimer**: I do not own anything from the show Supernatural; the talented Eric Kripke created it. He's so awesome! The characters and anything that may be mentioned in this story is created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the original characters and the additions of some of the plot.

**Pairings**: Harry/?, Dean/? and Sam/?

**Setting**(s): Pre Season 1 of Supernatural. Post Season 1. AU in some areas. Takes place through out the season of Supernatural with a few new hunts.

**Summary**: Everything he thought he knew had been a lie. His parents didn't die when he was a year old. He wasn't the Boy – Who – Lived, The Chosen One. There was no such thing as magic. Harry James Potter was written off as criminally insane and locked away at seventeen years old when he began to speak of magic and supernatural creatures. He was to be forgotten forever.

Until Now.

Strange things were starting to occur. Unexplainable incidents Harry couldn't control and caused by accident. Harry had been, for years, telling of Demons, Spirits and other Supernatural Creatures and that magic he swore existed, that there was a whole another world hidden from the 'Muggles'. The Doctors and Nurses deemed he would never be sane again and assumed he'd never see the outside of his white padded room.

Until One Night.

A sudden attack occurred, killing all but one.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Mention of Drug Abuse, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Torture, Slash (Male/Male and Female/Female), Demonic Possession, Supernatural Hunting, History Facts, Harry Potter AU, Bar Fights, ect.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Secrets And Regrets"<strong>

**By Pillar **

No matter how hard you try to  
>You can't make the clock rewind to the moment that you lied to yourself<br>It never really mattered how they felt

Your secrets and regrets are keeping you from going very far  
>And you can't let all this get you down and keep you living in the dark<br>Cause all you're looking for  
>Is love<br>You're living in the dark  
>You just can't get enough<br>Your secrets and regrets

Your holding on to all this pain  
>Can't seem to leave it all behind you<br>Tomorrow it'll be today soon  
>Don't wait until it's too late to move<p>

Your secrets and regrets are keeping you from going very far and you can't let this get you down and keep you living in the dark  
>You're living in the dark<br>You just can't get enough  
>Your secrets and regrets<p>

How many times do you need second chances  
>Not everybody gets a another second chance<br>(how many times do you need second chances, not everybody gets another...)

...chance!  
>Second chance<p>

Your secrets and regrets are keeping you from going very far and you can't let all this get you down and keep you living in the dark cause all you're looking for  
>Is love<br>You're living in the dark  
>You just can't get enough<br>Your secrets and regrets

No more secrets  
>(no regrets)<p>

No more secrets  
>(no regrets)<p>

No living in the dark _[x4]_

* * *

><p><strong>October 22<strong>**nd****, 2002**

The thought resurfaced as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. A thought he had desperately shoved to the back of his mind as he fought to keep his sanity. Was he really insane? It was an idea that was viewed and perceived differently by different people. The doctors and those that kept him sedated thought differently from himself and the patients that sat along side him in this padded prison he had begun to call home five years ago.

Somewhere and somehow the doctors said he had lost his mind. The mind that supposedly told a person right from wrong. What was good and what was apparently bad?

Harry hugged his knees closer to his chest as he rested his head upon them. The pale white wall in front of him seemed to glow brightly beneath the fluorescent lights of his cell… His room. His eyes stung but he couldn't seem to bring himself to turn away from the many shapes the stitching made. Faces and circles; Lines and X's. Patterns that few could see unless their focus remained solely upon that one spot.

He had asked himself that one question many times; the sanity and insanity question. What made a person insane? Was it what they believe or what they say and do?

Harry closed his eyes tight, so tight tears began to form in the corner of his eyes and slowly fall down his cheeks. He felt no sense of homesickness. As far as he was concerned his parents were dead. Along with anyone else he knew. Being locked within this padded prison of whites and fluorescent whites caused him to hate all those that were responsible for his stale and sterile white box.

A burning sensation built in his throat as it involuntarily tightened. He fought the urge to clench his jaw and grind his teeth. Nothing would have provided him with more comfort then the irresistibly easing feeling of the grinding of his teeth. It helped him think and rationalize, but it also brought the attention of his nurses and doctors. If they even thought he was grinding his teeth they would instantly set upon him and sedate him enough that he wasn't even able to move his jaw.

Slowly he opened one eye and looked to his left and then quickly to his right. That voice had returned. The deep and cracked voice spoke up again as he sat there within his thoughts. He closed his eyes again and moved his lips silently, voicing breathlessly his desire for it to end. It returned to him quite often, only when his mind was completely engrossed in something else.

"Harry!"

The voice came again. Sounding amused and chipper. He kept his eyes closed tightly. He wasn't going to open his eyes this time. He knew instantly what he would see. The grotesque thing that tried to portray an old man. The thing that constantly haunted him, whether awake or asleep. It wasn't the only thing that haunted him, but it was one of the worst. He continued to move his lips silently and breathlessly.

_Go Away. Go Away. Go Away._

"I'm not Beetlegeuse. But you can keep trying."

_But you're as disgusting as he is and just as dead. _

"Hardly." It spat with sharp contempt. There was silence as it continued to stare at him. A part of him felt like it was trying to will him to open his eyes, but he would fight it, he would resist at all costs. That's all he needed, his nurses to see him speaking to the wall or his knees. They wouldn't see him. They couldn't see all the things that came to him, all the tortured souls that seemed to only want to torture him.

_Go Away. Go Away. Go Away._

"Nope. Nope. Nope."

There was a small amount of movement beside him, as the thing got comfortable, probably sitting exactly the same way he was. Knees below his chin as he rested his head upon them.

"You can't shut us out. We're like family now."

_No_.

His heart choked silently on the word as it almost came scraping from his throat. He wanted to scream it out with compassion and urgency but he wouldn't let it. That wouldn't be a very strategic move. He wanted nothing more then to get out of his fluorescent sterile white prison not prolong his visit. But there was a plus side to this place. Drugs. It was those beautiful multicolored caplets that would send the brain on such a wonderful trip to nothingness. Now Nothingness. That was a place he would prefer to live. No sounds, no creepily evil creatures coming out of another world. Just…Nothingness.

That made him smile. Even in this uncomfortable situation he could find comfort in this wonderful thought. The only problem with this 'wonderful' idea was the time that would pass. There had been days that he would be unconscious. Sometimes it would feel like weeks. He had spent a whole afternoon one day in the main room watching the poor drugged out saps as they wandered aimlessly from one corner to another or sucked on a piece of a puzzle as they watched the TV with a glassy eyed expression. He knew that if he let them think he was crazy, he would wake up one morning fifty and half his life wasted away. Catatonia can only go so far.

"Don't pretend you can't hear me Little One."

Little one. He finally gave in to his urge to clench his jaw, but did not grind his teeth like he had really wanted to. That term of endearment that only he called him sent chills down his spine. He might as well have spat in his face. He opened one of his eyes and looked over at him, mouthing his words once again, but keeping his mouth carefully hidden from unwanted eyes.

_Fuck Off._

Its eyes seemed to light up with a sick and perverted joy as he mouthed those words. It had gotten him to open his eyes and speak the words that it really wanted to hear. Its mouth cracked a sick and narcissistic smile that only made him hate it more. It came as an older gentleman this time, wrinkled and looking like a homeless man straight from the gutter, hair ratted and hanging across its face. Most likely it came in this form because it was one that he might have had pity for, but this was far from how he truly felt.

"You want to hear this."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust at him, not hiding his disdain of him in the least. There was one thing he had learned in his history with the things that came to visit him, they all thought that they had something he would want to hear. Since he was one of the few humans that could see them, they all thought they would be able to provide him something that no one else would. He snorted with a quiet laughter as he rolled his eyes at his statement.

_Why don't we try something I haven't heard before_?

It squinted his eyes and moved quickly out of its sitting position and moved directly in front of him. He was now sitting on his legs, it's hands palm down on the ground as it held itself up, leaning forward and staring intently into his face. Its eyes still gleaming with an evil and sadistic twinkle that would make anyone's blood turn to ice. He closed his eyes once more and sighed tiredly. He didn't want to do this anymore. Didn't want to hear anymore propositions or thoughts from these souls or demons or angels or whatever pieces of shit that seemed to drag themselves out from the bottom of the dregs of the in between worlds most people call purgatory.

Without waiting for him to speak he stood up from the floor, opening his eyes as he turned away from him and faced the door to his cell. Quietly he seemed to glide across the floor in his light blue hospital booties. He knocked softly upon his door and waited for the nurse to reach his 'room' before speaking. Not once did his eyes turn back to the bum looking thing in the corner of his room. The nurse reached his door with a rude grin. True their job had to have sucked, after all, there had been a few times a patient had thrown their fecal matter at a nurse or a doctor. But this was their job that was just usually thought of as more of a punishment then anything else.

"I'm ready for my medication now." There was no smile across his face as he spoke to the unhappy and fat nurse that now stood at the door.

Without so much as a look away the woman dropped a cup into the tray at his door and slid the little slot open. A swishing sound alerted Harry to the fact that food or drugs were being dropped off to him. He instantly gathered the small cup and downed the four pills. Quickly he turned around and walked to his bed and laid down. The Thing was now sitting at the end of his bed. His eyes avoided him the entire time, as he got comfortable under his light blankets. He was sending him a message and he knew just what he was trying to say.

"I'm not going anywhere Little One. You're going to want to know that some_thing_ is coming for you."

Harry made an attempt to sit up but he couldn't. The drugs were already weighing him down. His head swam with a heavy blackness and he was gone. Gone into the beautiful world of nothingness. But this time, it wasn't so beautiful. He wanted to be awake now. Wanted to know this bit of sweet information that first drove him to this mental hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>October 26<strong>**th****, 2002**

**Four Days Later **

Electric green eyes where dulled and dilated as he stared at the wall across the room from himself. His mind was slow processing from the drugs he had been induced to take by force after his latest accident. His hands, the color of pale porcelain white seemed to glow in the bright lights. His hands were clenched into tight fist around the light blue scrub pants he was forced to wear. His black mess of unruly hair hung in his eyes, hiding his unusually bright green eyes, and stopped growing at his chin.

The sound of cloth rustling against each other from the far side of the room made the young male stiffen. He clenched his eyes tightly closed and breathed out slowly, calmly, through his nose. He knew what was going to happen. What always happened when one of _these_ creatures appeared. These ones weren't like the others; these ones were mysterious, more threatening and wicked. His breath came out in short shuttering puffs of white air. When these _creatures_ crawled out of whatever hellhole they were placed in the first place, he was always left in pain and being watched even closer than before by his doctors and nurses.

_Go Away. Go Away. Go Away._

He tried to find his safe place in the depth of his mind. The feel of hot breath against his face made him suck in a sharp breathe with a hiss. His dilated eyes remained tightly closed at the feel of the monster at his side. The steady sound of the creature's wheezy breathing was the only noise he could hear in the noiseless white padded room.

"Pretty…pretty…Little Boy." The raspy and gruff voice whispered in his ear. Harry's fist gripped tighter onto his scrubs as he fought off the wave of tears building in his eyes. Despair and melancholy washed over him in a cold gush of air. These creatures always had that affect on him, leaving him feeling depressed with no hope in the world. He hated them for that. But he also feared them for it. Dull nails dug into the palm of his hand, creating crescent scars. His lip trembled with frustration and trepidation as the many things that continued to haunt him all day, every day arose with these depressing emotions. He bit his lip tightly, his straight white teeth dug into the bottom of his chapped lip, creating a trickle of blood down his chin.

_Leave me alone. _

His breathing became faster as the room seemed to grow colder. "Nooo." It hissed out. "Now open those pretty little eyes. Pretty Little Boy." The brusque voice ordered, ignoring his weak words with a sadistic pleasure.

Little Boy. It was another term of endearment that this other particular monster liked to call him. The black haired, twenty two year old gulped and shook his head slightly. He tried not to draw any attention from the guards outside his door. After his recent accident in the main room, he was on constant surveillance. "Open those pretty little eyes." The voice demanded angrily.

_No_.

He whispered, barely moving his lips with a small hiss through clenched teeth. He froze at the sudden stillness beside him. Perhaps it's gone? The silence remained with no reply from his new visitor, allowing him to open his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered against his high cheekbones as the tears from his eyes stuck to his thick dark eyelashes.

Turning his head to the side he became winded at the sudden sight he found himself across. He stared at creature to the side of him with revulsion.

The creature had blackened skin, looking like it had been burnt to a crisp. Parts of its skin was red and orange, it's veins showing clearly. Blackened scraggly hair fell in a mess over its head, hiding its pointed ears. Black iris's stared into his green eyes. Where the white should have been, there was bright red, like ruby blood. Its face was blackened and dried out from dehydration along with its red ruby lips. A demented smile crossed its face as it stared at the revolted young man, showing sharp dagger like teeth that where a yellowish color with bright red gums. Its tongue stuck out, licking its lips, staring the young man over hungrily.

Harry quickly looked away from the creature. Noticing how dark it was out in the hallways filled him with dread. The night was the time when these kinds of monsters liked to come out to play. The things always roamed the hallways of the asylum, amusing themselves with the patients inside. For reasons Harry hated, the things that haunted the halls of the asylum enjoyed taunting and playing with him the most.

With a grunt Harry pushed himself away from the creature and began to crawl backwards, as it crawled forwards. It used the tips of its toes to push itself forward and used the tip of its fingers to help it move, towards him. The dirty brown clothes it wore crumbled together with a rustle as it followed after the young man slowly, like a lion about to pounce.

"Pretty Little Boy. Scared of little ol' me." The croaky voice hissed in amusement. Watching as the young male continued to crawl backwards and over to the wall across the room.

_No. Leave me alone._

He shook his head and grimaced as he bumped into the hard padded wall beside the bed. The creature tilted its head to the side in a curious fashion as it continued to watch Harry like a curious bird would. But this creature was no innocent little bird; it was much, much worst. Its eyes wandered over his blue scrubs with mischievous interest.

"Pretty Little Boy doesn't want to play." It stated gruffly. Harry would have taken offense to being called 'pretty', had he been in the right state of mind. He hated and loved the drugs given to him. The drugs were what kept him from seeing the things, but if he was still awake from the medication, they warped his vision, allowing him to see the many supernatural monsters, whether they be 'good' or 'bad', true visage.

The creature crawled closer, reaching out with a dirty and burnt hand it grabbed onto his ankle and gave it a tug, pulling him back towards the thing before him. Biting his lip to keep from screaming, he gave a pained moan as his head hit the hard padded flooring with a thud.

He used his free foot and kicked at the creature. It cackled loudly at the attempt the young man was causing. Pulling him closer it pounced on top of him and grabbed onto his hands roughly, pulling them above his head as it pinned his legs down with its own. "Pretty Little Boy likes to fight." It taunted mockingly. Tilting its head to the side the grotesque_ thing_ smiled in a perverted way, a vicious and playful twinkle in its eyes.

_Let me go._

He squirmed beneath it as he tried to fight it off. The drugs had the worst side affects. Making him feel weak and defenseless. Harry was not a weakling by any means. For being locked away in an asylum, he was surprisingly fit, standing at 6'2 with a muscular build; he was not one to go down easily.

The creature laughed joyously at the fight the young man was putting up. "Little Boy likes to play rough." It hissed in his ear, licking the side of his face. Grimacing with revulsion he pushed his cheek to the side and stifled the cry that wanted to release. Shaking his head he turned his head back to face the creature on top of him. Pushing his head into the floor as much as possible, he brought his head forward, knocking heads with the thing on top of him.

It grunted at the sudden hit, stumbling back to some extent it growled in a foreboding manner at the young twenty two year old man. "Little Boy doesn't know when to stop." It murmured in his ear. Harry leaned his head back, his head turned to the left, showing the right side of his pale neck. The breathe of the monster was enough to make vomit burn the back of his throat. It leaned forward, bringing its nose down to his neck and gave a small sniff. It purred with sadistic pleasure. With a lick of its red tongue against his neck, it gave a small kiss. Opening its mouth, its teeth scrapped against his next before biting him firmly. Blood bubbled to the surface of the sharp wound that looked like a bite mark. The blood pooled over his neck and onto the padded white floor in gushes. With a scream of pain Harry tried to fight it off again.

The sound of the door to his room opening made him cry out with relief. Looking up he noticed the creature had disappeared. With a groan of tired relief his head remained laying on floor, staring up at the ceiling blankly. The guards looked around hurriedly, trying to find the cause of the scream of pain. The guards looked at the twenty two year old patient, noticing the blood dripping form his lip and neck.

"Thank you." He chocked out. Tears clung to his eyelashes, causing his eyes to glimmer. Glancing to one another, one of the guards stepped out into the hall, yelling out for a nurse.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30<strong>**th****, 2002 **

**Four Days Later**

**7:26 P.M.**

"Harry?"

The voice spoke up, breaking the silence of the room. The still form of Harry sat frozen in an uncomfortable metal chair, staring at the wall in front of him with slightly dull green glazed eyes. His head tilted to the left side, showing the bandages wrapped around the right side of his neck. At the sound of the Doctors voice he turned his eyes to the older man sitting across from him and blinked once, then twice, not speaking. His features remained expressionless; he waited patiently for the doctor to speak.

"Can you tell me what happened Harry?" Dr. Manson questioned curiously, cautiously. As if he was speaking to a small child that had a gun or knife in their hand. Harry remained silent for a moment before speaking in a soft voice, his glazed eyes from the drugs in his system spoke of a silent pain and fear that startled Dr. Manson before the emotions disappeared as fast as they appeared. Was he imagining it? The doctor wondered thoughtfully.

"I had a bad reaction to the medication." Harry lied with a small shrug of his shoulders. His dull green eyes looked to the doctor before a small sigh admitted from his dry, chapped lips. "It's happened before. It happened again." Harry said in an emotionless voice. As if he had rehearsed what he was saying. As if he had done this before, but not to this extent.

The Doctor gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes as he stared at his patient. From the beginning Doctor Manson had been trying to help Harry. Ever since he was seventeen years old, he had taken care of Harry. "Why do I not believe you?" Dr. Manson questioned warily.

Harry looked up at his Doctor for the last five and a half years. Even if he had, had other Doctors, Dr. Manson was the one that stuck on. He gave a halfhearted smirk at the other man. "I've tried to tell the truth before Carl. All that happened was getting even more drugs."

Doctor Manson shook his head and ran a hand through his brown hair. He looked at his patient closely before speaking slowly. "It's a little hard to believe that Demons…Angels…Spirits…Magic…Psychics…that all of this exist, Harry." Carl replied calmly as he stared his patient in the eyes. "That you have these…visions…dreams…nightmares? That you make impossible things happen, since your birthday three months ago and since your were a young child, is unbelievable."

A bitter smile graced the young patients face as he rubbed his hand over his scrubs. "Try dealing with it Doc. Imagine knowing all these things, seeing them and knowing you can't do anything. Knowing that you're constantly seeing them, being spoken to by these…_things_, it's hard not to think I'm _crazy_, when I know I'm _not_." He stated in a clipped tone.

"Har – " Carl Manson was cut off from speaking when the sudden presence of Nurse Judy appeared in the doorway of Carl's office. Nurse Judy had been working at Lennox's Institution for the Criminally Insane since Harry had been placed there five and a half years ago.

"Doctor Manson we need your help. Edward is having another one of his episodes. This ones worst than any other ones!" Nurse Judy exclaimed breathlessly as she stared expectantly at the Doctor. Carl quickly stood and nodded.

"Harry," Doctor Manson called out, catching Harry's attention. He had been staring blankly at the wall across from himself with a curious tilt of his head, as if he was listening to something or someone. "Can I trust you to behave yourself while here by yourself?" Carl questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Of course Dr. Manson. I'll be good. No worries." Harry replied with a crooked smile. With another nod, Carl quickly rushed out of his office, Nurse Judy following on his heels.

Two bracelets from the hospital were wrapped around his arms, showing the date, time and what was wrong in small print. Scars and bruises marred his skin, mostly on his arms, chest and back, from the many things that had visited him since his placement in the hospital wing.

Harry listened to the hurried footsteps disappear from the hallway and stood slowly. Rushing around the metal desk he searched through the many papers in the folder on top of the desk, his folder. Glancing at the scribbling words of the doctors he had seen since his time there he read the psychosis of what the doctors thought he had.

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 22

D.O.B: 31 July 1980

Patient Number: 6669

Disorder:_ Has shown cases of Acute Paranoia Schizophrenia. Symptoms shown are hallucinations; he believes he is seeing Supernatural Creatures. His sleeping patterns have changed rapidly. He has been sleeping during the day and remaining awake at night. His energy level has changed since he has first come here. Mr. Potter has been having delusions that some members of the staff are possessed. When Mr. Potter reached his twenty - third birthday he began having episodes where he believes that voices are speaking to him. When asked who was speaking to him, he mentioned Angels, Demons and Spirits of the Dead. _

_His nervousness, since he was first placed at Lennox, become more prominent when it neared sunset. He has been making strange statements of the end coming and his behavior has changed to anger, frustration and wariness. He has been known to attack staff or other patient members. He has had a tendency to argue with taking medication at times and many other nonessential things. He is convinced that people are hunting for him, that there are evil beings, Demons, looking for her. He has been seen muttering about Angels and Hunters searching for him along with the Demons. _

_He is showing signs of Antisocial Personality Disorder, he has been known to be deceitful and repeatedly lie and use aliases. Impulsively, he is known to react first and ask questions later. He has had rapid aggressiveness and irritability, having repeatedly fought and assaulted many staff members and other patients._

Harry rolled his eyes at what was written down. Acute Paranoid Schizophrenia? Antisocial Personality Disorder? What a load of bullshit. With a shake of his head, the young man flipped the page in the folder and began to read the next set of diagnosis from the Doctors he had seen over his eight years at the asylum.

Disorder: _Dissociative Identity Disorder. He has shown symptoms of depression during odd moments before quickly changing back to his usual personality. He has strange mood swings that change rapidly. He is known for sleeping sporadically. We now he has a sleeping disorder, leading him to insomnia and night terrors when he does sleep when given the right medication. He has shown psychotic actions and mood swings. I believe patient 6669 has hypersomnia. He had been constantly seen sleeping during the day. _

Disorder:_ Depersonalization and derealization disorder. He seems to ignore everything and everyone around him during an episode he has at some point during the night. He has been known to be detached to everyone around him and ignores any Doctors or Nurses trying to communicate with him. He has been seen in the recreation room sitting by himself starring out the window. He has shown signs of a photographic memory. Memorizing, remarkably, little things that may have moved the slightest. _

_Harry has been making progress until quite recently. More often he has been having episodes and been lying more often than not. I believe he may be Bipolar and be a Compulsive Liar. _

Harry frowned at the written diagnosis. Did he really have these disorders? Was he really insane? His eyebrows furrowed with thought. With a flick of his hand, the folder closed. The buzzing sound of the lights was the only noise in the small square sized room. Shaking his head to rid himself of any thoughts, Harry made a move to walk around the desk when the sudden sound of a loud 'boom' shook the building. He was flung off his feet from whatever it was that went off. His eyesight went tunnel vision as his eyelashes fluttered open and then closed in a continuous manner. With a small groan Harry tried to sit up and gave a cry of pain as the shocking mind numbing stabbing pain in his leg caused the young male to collapse back onto his back breathlessly. With a shuttering breath, the twenty two year old lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>October 31<strong>**st****, 2002**

**One Day Later**

**12:07 A.M.**

Harry awoke with his ears ringing and his vision blurred as he lay upon debris of what was once the office desk. Pieces of the ceiling and wall were scattered about the area that could have once been called an office. No longer was it a room, but empty space. He could vaguely remember hearing the screams of nurses and doctors. He remembered the noise of crying and yelling patients before silence descended.

How long have I been out? Why was it so silent? With no answers to his questions that echoed in his mind, Harry made to move, to sit up and groaned from the pain he felt through out his shaking body. His arms shook with strain and his head pounded. The young man blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the liquid from his eyes.

Raising a shaky hand, he used his pale piano thin fingers to wipe away the liquid. Looking down, electric green eyes stared with numbness at the ruby red blood that decorated the tip of his fingers. What happened? It was the first thought that popped into his mind as he finally got his bearings and looked around the destroyed room.

He stood slowly from the floor, his hands cutting into the sharp pieces of wall and fallen wall, causing cuts to appear and sprinkle out red blood. Hissing in pain he tried to put pressure onto his right leg, the leg not hurt. Harry glanced down to see a large gash on his left leg. It was deep and clearly covered in different materials from the walls and wood. The blue scrub pants he wore, were dirty and bloody. The area where his pant was cut was sticking to the leg from the amount of blood that continued to fall from his leg. Blood continued to drizzle steadily down his leg, leaving him feeling light headed where he stood. Harry made his way slowly through the mess of debris. Perhaps there were survivors?

"Hello?"

He croaked out as he looked around the destroyed hall. The sight of the main room destroyed and bloody bodies scattered among the room made his stomach turn and bile rise in his throat. Walls had been destroyed and flooring had fallen out. What had happened here?

"Anyone here?" Harry called out. He walked slowly and unsteadily over the debris. Ceilings had caved in, leaving holes in the roofs, allowing moonlight to stream through the opening. Only holes were left in place of once tan painted walls. Tile and wood flooring were cracked and broken away from the bomb. He stumbled over the mess, his hurt leg protesting the whole time. His matted clothes clung to his body from sweat and blood. The smell of burning flesh and copper hung in the air in a haze. His throat tightened in discomfort as the vile tried to rise from his throat.

Fires burned through out the building making smoke rise in the air in a cloud of black and gray. Harry's eyes burned with discomfort as he tried with blurry and watery eyes to find his way out. With a gasp of air he stumbled through the front of the now destroyed building. He had ignored any sign of bodies in the old building, not wanting to loose what was left of the insides of his stomach. He took deep needed breaths of cool, crisp air, letting his burning lungs relax.

"Still alive I see." A husky voice stated from behind Harry. With a quick turn, Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, when all went black for a moment. With a grunt of pain, he collapsed onto the cold grassy landscape. The cold water seeped into his too thin clothes, causing a small shutter to rush over his body. The last thing he saw was a figure with black eyes holding a metal bat at its side. "He'll be glad." The voice murmured, loud enough for Harry to hear before he finally lost consciousness and allowed blankness to over come him.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback would be great!<strong>

**TheWeepingRaven**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Fight Like Hell**

**A Harry Potter/Supernatural Crossover**

**Chapter Two**

**A Death And Plans**

**_(This chapter has been slightly redone. So reread it!)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author NoteDisclaimer**: I do not own anything from the show Supernatural; the talented Eric Kripke created it. He's so awesome! The characters and anything that may be mentioned in this story is created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the original characters and the additions of some of the plot.

**Pairings**: ? (Up to you all what you want. Majority rules if you vote for anyone. Here's suggestions, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Azazel, Lucifer, Ruby, Meg, ect.)

**Setting**(s): Pre Season 1 of Supernatural. Post Season 1. AU in some areas. Takes place through out the season of Supernatural with a few new hunts.

**Summary**: Everything he thought he knew had been a lie. His parents didn't die when he was a year old. He wasn't the Boy – Who – Lived, The Chosen One. There was no such thing as magic. Harry James Potter was written off as criminally insane and locked away at seventeen years old when he began to speak of magic and supernatural creatures. He was to be forgotten forever.

Until Now.

Strange things were starting to occur. Unexplainable incidents Harry couldn't control and caused by accident. Harry had been, for years, telling of Demons, Spirits and other Supernatural Creatures and that magic he swore existed, that there was a whole another world hidden from the 'Muggles'. The Doctors and Nurses deemed he would never be sane again and assumed he'd never see the outside of his white padded room.

Until One Night.

A sudden attack occurred, killing all but one.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Mention of Drug Abuse, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Torture, Slash (Male/Male and Female/Female), Demonic Possession, Supernatural Hunting, History Facts, Harry Potter AU, Bar Fights, ect.

* * *

><p><strong>"Bring Me Down"<strong>

**By Pillar**

You can't bring me down, you can't bring me down

Back in the day when nothing really mattered to me  
>I only saw with my eyes what they wanted to see<br>And everything around me seemed to never change  
>Looking for an easy way out, someone to blame<br>Why does it work this way, still today?  
>You wanna take somebody down along the way?<br>But I won't let that one be me, 'cause I don't want the drama it brings  
>See, today isn't "back in the day" anymore<br>I know a little more than I did before  
>So, don't forget before you try bringing me down<br>What goes around always comes back around

You can't bring me down  
>Do you hear what I'm trying to say?<br>You can't bring me down  
>I'll never turn the other way<br>You can't bring me down  
>What is it you're trying to say?<br>You can't bring me down  
>It's not like I'm running away<p>

So, you think you can see inside my mind?  
>You probably could if you just took a little time<br>I know exactly what you're trying to say  
>But sitting in the stands ain't the same as playing the game<br>So, I can't comprehend in my mind  
>Just why we can't leave it all behind<br>So, come on and stand beside, and hold the line  
>'Cause tonight is the night we cry<p>

Oh

Why can't we feel what it takes for us to be real?  
>Why can't we see what it takes for us to believe?<br>Why do we say all of these things that bring us down?

You can't bring me down

* * *

><p><strong>October 31<strong>**st****, 2005 **

Lightening flashes as thunder boomed through the small city. Dark storm clouds swirled and twisted as rain harshly poured down from the heavens. Wind hollowed and whistled through the deserted streets. A dark figure outside a window, the dim yellow glow of light seeped through the blinds, creating enough light to see part of the figures face. Bright, electric, verdant green eyes that held a dark look to them, stared into the apartment silently. His head tilted to the side as he listened in on the conversation happening between the couple.

A young blonde woman, dressed in a sexy nurses outfit came walking into the room from where he stood outside. "Sam!" The woman hollered as she turned into the hallway. "Get a move on would you? We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago." She stated as she looked to the bathroom door that was open, allowing bright light to spill out into the hallway.

"Do I have to?" Sam questioned, his head peeking out from the bathroom with a puppy-eyed look on his face.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "It'll be fun." Jesse replied as she gave her boyfriend a beautiful smile. "And where is your costume?" She demanded as he stepped out into the hallway, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt with a green long sleeved shirt and brown jacket over it.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." Sam stated, ducking down he gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss before pulling away.

The dark figure out the window held a cold look across his features. His usually bright green eyes were dark as he watched silently in the shadows. It was sickening how sweet and loving this couple was. He watched as the couple left the apartment, flicking the lights off before locking the door. "Like that could stop me." He murmured in a melodious and smooth voice. With no other words, he disappeared. As if he wasn't there in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>November 3<strong>**rd**** 2005**

The dark figure watched with interest as the two most well known hunters argued between each other. It looked like little Sammy didn't want to go back into the hunting business. It also looked like big bad John Winchester had picked up the trail. "What an interesting turn of events." He murmured to himself softly, as to not be heard by the hunters below him from where he stood upon the building.

"I was beginning to wonder when these two would come to an understand and Sam would finally leave. It gets rather annoying waiting patiently for something like this to happen." He grumbled in annoyance. Raven black, soft, hair fell into his eyes, making his eyes become covered in shadows. Lips twisted into a half smile as he looked down at the two male figures. He watched silently as little Sammy disappeared back into the apartment. The figure slowly walked to the very edge of the building and stepped off. He fell quickly towards the ground before stopping himself inches from the fire escape. He gently landed upon the grate. The young man turned to look into the window and watched as Sam Winchester and Jessica speak to each other.

Sam Winchester quickly stuffed his clothes and necessities into his bag as he tried to pack as swiftly as he could. He hurriedly stuffs some of his weapons into his bag before Jessica can see. "So wait…you're leaving?" She questioned in confusion. Her usually expressive hazel blue eyes glistened in the bedroom light as she stared at her boyfriend. "Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. Just a little family drama." Sam replied. He stepped around the bed and grabbed other clothes from the drawers in the dresser.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." Jess sat on the bed, watching as Sam rummaged in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple of shirt that he stuffed into the duffel.

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back." Jess gave a frown at her boyfriend before giving a sigh.

"What about the interview?" She inquired.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days." He replied softly, giving his girlfriend a calm reassuring smile. Sam goes around the bed. Jessica gets up and follows.

"Sam, I mean, please." She called out, stopping Sam in his place. He turned and looked at his girlfriend. "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Jess inquired worriedly.

Sam gives a little laugh that shows just how not fine he is. "I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about." He reassured.

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal." Jessica stated, gnawing on her bottom lip as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek before he leaves.

"At least tell me where you're going!" She hollered out after him. Sam gives his girlfriend a little wave before disappearing out the door.

* * *

><p>Jessica sat silently on the couch of the apartment living room she and Sam lived in. Her dark blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders, her face deep in thought. Her legs sat pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her leg. Her expressive eyes stared across at the light cream painted wall. A hand grabbed her shoulder, causing the young woman to scream and jump. Turning she came face to face with her and Sam's best friend. "Oh…Harry. You scared me." Jess gasped out. Her hand was placed against her chest as she looked at her friend with a soft smile.<p>

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I called your name. But you didn't hear me, I guess." Harry replied with a soft smile. Jess felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stared into his dark eyes. She saw a glimmer of insanity reflecting in them.

"Harry…are you all right?" Jessica questioned slowly, quietly. As if she was talking to a dangerous animal. She stood up from the couch and walked around the table, putting a little distance between the two of them.

A slightly crazed smile crossed his lips as he looked across at Jess. "Oh…I'm just dandy Jessie." He stated with a bright smile gracing his lips. "I just feel…relieved." He murmured with a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"Harry…" She murmured softly. Her voice hitched as he moved around the close and towards her. Jessica stumbled back, her back hitting the shelves up against the wall. "What…what's wrong with you?" The young blonde whispered with tears glistening in her eyes. Harry gave a kind, gentle smile at her as he finally stopped walking before her. The sound of a 'shrink' echoed in the silent apartment as a short narrow dagger appeared in his hand. "Harry…" She trailed off again, her voice catching in her throat as she looked at her best friend.

"Oh Jess, Jess, Jess." Harry gave a small tsk as he leaned forward. His mouth pressed against her ear as he spoke softly. "Do you know why I ever became friends with you? Why I met little Sammy Winchester? Why I got the two of you together?" He inquired in a soft tone. Jessica gave a whimper, her body shuttered at the feel of his hot breath against her ear.

"No…why?" She whispered in a shaky voice. Hazel blue eyes stared in dark green. The smile that graced his face caused chills to shoot down her back.

"Because…you're part of the greater schemes of things." Harry whispered with a small chuckle releasing from his throat. "With your death. Little Sammy will want revenge and will slowly change and become the person we want him to become." He stated with a bright smile as he leaned back. His hand slowly traced her pale cheek that dripped with tears. "Aw…don't cry. You're going to a better place. Into the in between. Lovely place…really." He chuckled in a sinister way.

Jessica stood frozen with fear before shaking her head. She raised her knee and kicked Harry in the stomach. He grunted, leaning over as he held his stomach. Jess quickly rushed out of the living room and towards her bedroom. "Come out and play Jess! I just want to get this over with!" He hollered out with dark humor. Jessica choked back a sob as she stumbled into her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and leaned up against it. Pushing away from the door she rushed towards the bedroom window and tried to unlock the door.

"Come on!" Jessica sobbed, as the window wouldn't release. It remained stuck, for some unknown reason.

"Oh Jessica!" The mocking voice sang as boots thumped against the wooden floor. Harry stopped before the bedroom door and kicked it. It remained unmoved. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily in exasperation. With a flick of his fingers, the wooden oak door swung open and slammed against the door. Jessica screamed and stumbled in the corner.

"Harry…please." She sobbed as he slowly sauntered into the room without a care in the world. His head tilted forward, his face a mask of amusement. His eyes flickered a bright, eerie yellow-gold as he stared at the girl before him.

"Harry's not here right now. Never has been Jessica." Harry replied. His eyes remained the strange yellowish gold color. Jessica leaned against the wall. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as her breath continues to catch in her throat as it tightened from fear.

"Wha – what?" Jessica stammered out with wide fearful hazel blue eyes. "I – I don't…" She shook her head. Her head felt dizzy and lightened.

"Poor, poor Jessica. She just doesn't understand what's going on does she?" Harry inquired with a click of his tongue on the ruff of his mouth. His hand rose and flung to the left, causing Jessica to fling to the other side of the room with a scream. He stopped her from hitting the wall and held her in the air with a thoughtful look. "Do you want to know why this is happening?" He taunted. An odd noise escaped her throat as the tight pressure on her neck increased, making it difficult to breath. "Of course you do." He answered for her.

"This is happening because well, little Sammy is a hunter. And not that kind of animal hunter." He corrected when he saw the look on her face. "This kind of hunter is one that hunts Supernatural creatures. Like ghosts, goblins, vampires, ect. All of these hunters are rather pathetic really. Poor pitiable hunters start hunting because they loose loved ones." He paused. "That kind of rhymed." He murmured with a bright smile. "I do love rhyming. Such a fun thing to do."

Jessica stared at her insane friend, no, he wasn't her friend, and he was some demon or something possessing him. Disbelief shinned in her eyes. "Anyways. That's what Sammy, his brother Dean and big bad Johnny Winchester do for a living. Hunt and kill things. Doesn't that just make you all warm and fuzzy inside?" He rhetorically inquired with a laugh. "This is happening because we have big plans for him. Not as big as for me of course, but big enough."

Harry slammed the young blonde against the wall. Releasing the pressure against her neck he held her there with a thoughtful look. "You really are beautiful. Sammy was so lucky to have you, for a short time anyways." He stated with a smile.

"Please…Harry…I'm…I'm your…friend." Jessica begged in a hoarse voice as she gasped and sobbed in pain.

"Didn't I just tell you that Harry doesn't exist?" 'Harry' stated with an exaggerated sigh and roll of his yellow-gold colored eyes. "Friend? Please hunny, you were never my friend. Neither was little Sammy. All you two were…little toys." He stated with a smile across his lips. With his hand he raised the knife up in the air and allowed it to float over to where Jessica stood pinned across the wall by force. With a slight twitch of his fingers he adjusted the knife and pushed it against her stomach. A red gash slowly began to form as it spread across her stomach. She tried to scream, but no sound would escape her sudden tight throat. She grunted and groaned in pain as the gash burned.

* * *

><p>Yellow-gold eyes turned back to verdant but were a darker green than usual as they stared at the young girl across from him pinned to the wall. He held out is hand, allowing the knife to fly back into it. Fingers grasped the daggers handle as he stared down at the glimmering red liquid on the shinny silver blade. "Did you know…that this would destroy little Sammy?" Harry stated as he plopped down on the bed.<p>

"Harry!" A voice cried out suddenly in the room. Harry's head snapped up and quickly searched the room with wariness.

"I told you before you despicable thing, Harry isn't here." 'Harry' hissed out with aggression.

"So very naughty to take my little boy away." The voice stated mockingly, with an underline of anger in its voice echoed in the room. Harry released an annoyed growl from his throat.

"I don't give a damn." He snapped angrily.

"Such anger for something of the like of you." The voice cackled in amusement only the creature could understand. "You will give me my little boy back." The voice ordered firmly.

"You will get your toy when I'm finished with him." He grumbled. 'Harry' warily stood from the bed. Bright green eyes traced the room's shadows with a darkness shinning in his eyes. He could face hunters, demons and other Supernatural Creatures. It was just the in between creatures he had a hard time dealing with.

"I'm hurt Azazel! We could be such good friends." The dark voice held a tint of dry amusement.

"We will never be friends." Azazel looked back to Jessica. He had almost forgotten she was there. With a squint of his eyes, the pale thin body was slowly pulled up the wall and onto the ceiling, placed above the bed. He looked away from the ceiling and walked over to the bathroom. He kept his head forward, ignoring the mirror that hung above the wall.

Harry/Azazel stopped before the shower and pulled the plastic covering back. Using his other hand he turned the water to hot and left it there and pulled the plastic sheet back to its rightful place. He slowly walked back across the regular sized bathroom. He stopped at the mirror, feeling a compelling need to look at it. Slowly raising his head he gave a sigh of relief when he didn't see the creature there.

It was rather annoying at times having Harry as his host. But that boy's abilities helped him. It made him almost completely invulnerable to those that wanted to kill him, mainly one John Winchester and his son. He blinked and opened his eyes again, looking in the mirror he gave a sound of annoyance at the back of his throat at the creature that stood behind him.

The creature still had blackened skin, looking like it had been burnt to a crisp. Parts of its skin was red and orange, it's veins showing clearly. Blackened scraggly hair fell in a mess over its head, hiding its pointed ears. Black iris's stared into his green eyes from the mirror that reflected the figure only he could see. Where the white should have been, there was bright red, like ruby blood. Its face was blackened and dried out from dehydration along with its red ruby lips.

The hungry smile that crossed its face stared at the revolted and annoyed demon that was possessing his little boy, showing sharp dagger like teeth that where still a yellowish color with bright red gums. It raised a crisp black hand, nails were long and sharp, like little daggers, its hand stopped on the man's shoulder and dug its nails into his shoulder.

Azazel's/Harry's shoulder stung as the nails pushed through his clothes and into his skin, causing small incisions that began to pool over with blood. "You best make sure my little boy stays safe." The creature hissed out dangerously.

"He'll be fine. He's what keeps me best protected. Of course I won't let my host get hurt." Azazel hissed back with a flash of yellow/gold eyes. "If he gets hurt than I technically loose my best shot at staying alive." He stated with a sneer. He froze at the sound of a front door opening and closing. Cursing he slipped to the shadows and disappeared back out onto the fire escape.

* * *

><p>"Jess!" Sam called out loudly from within the apartment. He dropped his bag beside the bedroom door. He gave a small happy sigh as he stepped into the bedroom. Seeing the bathroom door cracked open, allowing bright light to seep through and hearing the water on, Sam shrugged and collapsed onto the bed on his back. His eyes closed as he twitched in his position. Harry watched with amusement as Sam had yet to release what happened to his precious girlfriend.<p>

Sam twitched as a droplet of liquid fell upon his forehead, quickly followed by another. His eyes flickered open and he gasped out in shock at what he saw. He stumbled back on the bed. "Jess!" With that scream, Harry lightly snapped his fingers, causing Jessica to combust into flames.

Dean Winchester suddenly burst into the bedroom. The older brother grabbed the younger brother and pulled him out of the room screaming as he continued to call out Jessica's name. With his job done, Harry disappeared in the shadows.

"How did it go father?" A silky voice inquired from behind him. Azazel, with Harry's exquisite verdant eyes turned around to face the female figure sitting upon a chair near the desk.

A cheerful smile crossed the young man's lips as he looked at his daughter. "Very well. Before we know it, little Sammy Winchester will be back to hunting and then our plans can begin." Azazel remarked with a dark smile.

"Good. This is very good, right father?" The blonde haired demon questioned from her position. Her eyes were a warm hazel color as she looked up to the much taller man.

"Yes, Meg, it is." Azazel replied. "Where are your brother and the others?" He questioned curiously as he sat down lazily upon another chair in the large conference like room.

"Avian is out looking for another host. And the others are doing whatever you ordered then to." Meg stated in reply as she brushed the blonde hair out of her face with a bored sigh. She wore a pair of tight blue skinny leg jeans that were covering black leather boots. A red and blue shirt covered her upper half with a leather black jacket over that.

Azazel wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans that had a washed out look on front of it. Dark brown biker boots covered his feet, with the jeans only showing the tips of the boots. A black shirt covered his chest and he too wore a black leather jacket. Young Harry fit the description of what a hunter would look like. "Hmm. Good. Now Meg, I need you to do something for me." He stated. Harry's voice was melodious and smooth and flowed from his lips like honey and water.

"And what would that be father?" Meg questioned in curiosity. A smile of dark amusement crossed his lips as his eyes flashed sinister yellow-gold.

"I'm glad you asked."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome!<strong>

**TheWeepingRaven **


	3. Author Note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to inform you all but I will not be able to write any more chapters for the next year or so. On December 5th, Wednesday, I was in a pretty bad car accident. The accident practically severed my arm. The surgeons were able to repair most of the damage but it severed the nerves in my arm and most of the muscles were damaged. I can neither feel nor move the fingers on my right hand. It's been immobilized so even typing this is a long left handed process… Because of this, it's going to be a very long and painful time of recovery. I apologize to everyone. Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting better and getting the mobility back to my hand.

Thank you for understanding.

TheWeepingRaven


End file.
